lovers
by SlytherinGirlsRock
Summary: totally cool story please reveiw rated t in case
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **_

_**Jacob's POV **_

To: Jacob

I miss you. It has been ages since I last saw you. How tall are you now? I am in grade 10 now and I am still only 6 foot 3 inches. My mom has promised me that I can come to visit over Christmas break. I can not wait to see you. I have to go now. I turned 17 last month.

With lots of love

Andrea Hamstra

I looked over the letter Andrea sent me and tears flowed down my cheeks. Of course, they were tears of happiness Andrea might come and visit. Just then the doorbell rang. Hamster ( my nickname for Andrea) stood there smiling. I must of looked shocked because she said, " Turns out this visit is permanent." I smiled a huge grin and said, " Great where are you staying until Charlie moves in with Sue and Seth?"

She said, " Guess." I said, " Hotel. Friend's house." she said, " Nope. I guess I can tell you now. Here." I screamed and then said, " Wait there's only two bedrooms. Where are you going to sleep?" She smiled then gave me a look that said, guess where. I said, " Couch. My room." She said, " No. Yes." It took me half an hour to figure out that we would be sharing a double bed which happened to be mine. There was only one problem which was that I had a major crush on Andrea and always have. So of course I freaked but I didn't let it show.

I woke up in my bed and felt something hot laying across my stomach. I looked down and saw Andrea's arm laying across my stomach as if to prove a point she pulled me closer. I turned to see her beautiful face facing me. I felt her forehead to see if it was as hot as her arm. She groaned and pulled herself closer to me and rested her head on my torso.

When my alarm clock rang she was already up and going. I groaned, then she came in and said, "I made pancakes. So come eat." I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt. When I arrived in the kitchen she and Billy were sitting at the table eating. She looked up and got up and got some more pancakes from the pan. I piled syrup and jam on two pancakes and devoured them. We headed to school on my motorcycle. When we got there I spotted Sam Uley looking at Andrea and I funny.

She looked at me and said, " Who's that guy over there that's looking at us funny?" I said, "Sam Uley, king of the school." This Sam Uley guy got up and walked over here. When he arrived he flirtily said, " Well look at what we have here a new student. So what's your name?" She said, " My name is Andrea." Then me and her walked away her hand in mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Andrea's POV**_

The last thing I remember is standing in the hallway and starting to shake. _don't worry we won't let anything harm you. _I heard in my head. I was positive I was going crazy I looked around me there stood 3 wolfs staring intently at me. Then I heard, _look at yourself._

I lifted up my hand but it was replaced with a furry golden paw with claws. I ran to the nearest mirror and looked at myself. When I saw my reflection I scowled I mean I looked like a larger version of a golden retriever with baby blue eyes that shined like the sun. Then I heard _if you want to change back think human. _I thought human and changed back, I looked down my bra and panties were the only thing that remained more than 0.000000000001% intact on my body. All the other wolfs changed back and gaped at my well developed and muscular body. Sam coughed and said, " I think I'll go get you something to wear. Emily probably has something you can borrow." Jared and Paul stepped forward and stroked my muscular stomach and thighs. I blushed so deep I probably looked like I had a bad rash. They both said, "Nice biceps and nice breasts." I then blushed like crazy and phased back into a wolf, they followed suit. Sam walked in holding a light blue sleeveless minidress and some pantyhose. I phased back and said thanks and pulled them on in less then 2 seconds.

Sam said, "Ok do you know the Quileute legends?" I answered, "Yes they're like my fairy tales." Paul checked something off on a checklist thing. Sam said, " The only thing you are forbidden to do is have any human friends or tell anyone other then your parents." I nodded and he said, " That includes boyfriends unless approved by me or Jared. Which means no more Jacob for a while until he phases which is going to be soon." I groaned but nodded to show that I understood. Sam said, " I know that will be hard but its only temporarily." Jared said, " Well we might as well go back to school now."

When we arrived back at school everyone gave us strange looks almost like we had been off doing something bad like making out. I was getting totally creepy looks from Jacob, Quil and Embry. I was still in shock about what had happened at Paul's house that afternoon. I somehow arrived at English class on the second floor on time.

_**Sam's POV**_

We walked into Paul's house to find a silver wolf (Paul) and a golden wolf with baby blue eyes sitting on the floor. We presumed that the golden wolf was Andrea but we had no guarantee so we thought _don't worry we wont let anything harm you. _Someone else thought _look at yourself. _The gold wolf lifted its paw and ran to nearest mirror when it saw its reflection it scowled. So I thought, _if you want to change back think human. _So it did and when it changed back there stood Andrea wearing nothing more than a bra and underwear. She was very well developed and muscular. We all phased back and gaped at her. I coughed and said, " I think I'll go get you something to wear. Emily probably has something you can borrow." I came back with a light blue sleeveless minidress and some pantyhose to find that she phased back to a wolf. I was defiantly go to talk to Jared and Paul about embarrassing female pack members. Andrea phased back and took them and put them on in less than 2 seconds.

I asked , "Ok do you know the Quileute legends?" She answered, "Yes they're like my fairy tales." Paul checked something off on the checklist . I said, " The only thing you are forbidden to do is have any human friends or tell anyone other then your parents." I nodded and he said, " That includes boyfriends unless approved by me or Jared. Which means no more Jacob for a while until he phases which is going to be soon." she groaned but nodded to show that she understood. I said, " I know that will be hard but its only temporarily." Jared said, " Well we might as well go back to school now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Andrea's POV**_

I saw a familiar like face in the school hallway. Nowadays I hung out with the la push werewolf pack which included (for now) Sam, Paul, Jared and I. it was Jacob he walked towards me looking upset I turned to walk away but he grabbed the back of my shirt. I reluctantly turned around. He was shaking badly I grabbed him and got him into the woods. I sat down next to him for a minute then got undressed so I could phase. I heard _what _then responded _its Jake he's phasing._


End file.
